The heat is on
by Liauno
Summary: Face is experiencing changes in temperature. Short piece for an ATeamStoryBoard Challenge.


The heat is on

"We would have to get on the compound and plant a bug if we wanna be able to listen to their plans."

"And where would you plant it Colonel, the houses are all around that open space like a wall, open only to the front, we would have to bug all of them. Plus, they usually meet right in the middle; no bug is sensitive enough to catch what's being said from this distance. "

"Murdock's right but how about that little storage box in the middle of the place?" Face threw in from his position on the bed, sporting a crisp white bandage around the thigh.

"Nah, you would have to put it inside and then you can't hear anything."

"There's not even a need to discuss this. We would have to draw all five men away from the compound for one of us to plant the bug and we're two down, no chance. BA has a bad concussion from his rounds with Gonzilla and a broken ankle and you took a knife to the leg."

"I can be the bug."

"Face, did you just listen to me?"

"I can't run but I can walk. If you and Murdock draw them away I can hide in the box."

"No"

"Colonel, they kidnapped two little kids. We need to find out where they are."

"And what if they open the thing and find you? You don't even know what's inside, there might not be enough space."

"I haven't seen any of them open it and if there's not enough space I can always go before they return, come on Hannibal."

After a little more begging and arguing Hannibal relented and in the afternoon Hannibal and Murdock made a nice commotion which drew the attention of all five kidnappers and allowed Face to limp to the box and squeeze himself inside. The space was just enough for him and wouldn't allow for much movement, if any of them should open the thing he may have the element of surprise but it would be hard to even draw an arm back for a blow.

It didn't take long before the goons started talking and Face soon learned that their plan was to wait for the money they wanted up to maximum next noon and then kill the kids but not where they were hidden. Eventually it got quiet around him and Face settled in for the night. He was beginning to feel stiff and his wound was throbbing but that couldn't be helped. Also it was getting very cold over night. The box was meant for tools and was made from metal sheets that were nailed to a wooden frame, painted with black tar. By morning Face doubted he could move on his own.

The sun started heating his hiding spot rather fast and at first he was grateful but as time passed it was getting hot in there. By what he guessed as 10 in the morning the goons started their discussion again. They had a habit of meeting in the middle using the box to put their drinks on top.

About an hour of useless banter later Face finally got the position of the kids, an old barn about 10 kilometers away. He waited until the goons were out of earshot and then related the information via radio to Hannibal.

"You have to be fast, before they really kill them."

"Hang on Face, we get the kids out and then come back for you. With any luck they leave before we are back and you can come out."

"Yeah, just hurry up."

It was getting hot in there, really hot and Face felt like suffocating. He strained his ears to listen to when the compound was empty but they were still around. The sun was beating down on the box without mercy and Face was feeling dizzy and soon started to get delirious. He needed to get out of that thing.

After what seemed like an eternity he heard cars leaving the compound and after wards silence. He waited a little longer and then just prayed that they were all gone and pushed at the door.

Nothing, the thing wouldn't budge. Somebody must have blocked it. Face started to panic, he needed out of that thing but couldn't. It wasn't long before the flashbacks to the sweatbox in the camp started.

Hannibal and Murdock had gotten the kids out and in addition wrapped up the five goons. They were relieved to see all of them there, meaning Face would be out of the box, and decided to take the time to take all of them down before returning to their lieutenant.

"All done colonel, the parents should be here in a minute and I called the police too."

After the kids were safely delivered to the parents Hannibal called out for Murdock. "Let's go and collect Face, he can't walk back on his leg and will probably be grumbling by now."

When they came into range Murdock tried to get him on the radio but Face wouldn't answer.

"You think something happened?"

"Maybe we aren't in range yet." Hannibal was worried but didn't want to show.

They drove the van full speed right to the box ….and saw that it was blocked by another wooden box standing in front of the door.

"Oh no, Kid, are you alright?"

No answer, in seconds the box was removed and Hannibal opened the door. Face fell out of the box and lay motionless on the ground. Then he turned his eyes on Hannibal.

"No…no…can't let….me out….Chao….get you…" And with that Face passed out.

"Oh kid, I'm sorry. If we had known we would have come faster."

"Hannibal, how is he?"

"We have to cool him down and rehydrate him, he'll be fine Murdock, he'll be fine."

Later Hannibal sat in the hotel room watching over Face and BA. Now that the other kids were back he could watch over his own ones.


End file.
